


Of Jealousy and Lust

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dildos, F/F, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: After catching Tissaia flirting with back at a king at one of Aretuza's balls, Yennefer is eager to remind her of who she belongs too. And Tissaia is all to eager to comply.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Of Jealousy and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ due to the smut about to ensue.

“So, what exactly was all that about at the ball?” Yennefer asked, anger clear in her tone as she slammed the door to the Rectoress’ chambers open.  
“Didn’t you learn to shut doors?” Tissaia snarked from where she sat on her bed brushing through her hair, “And what was what?”  
“Don’t play that bullshit with me, Tisssaia. Surely you don’t believe me to be that stupid,” Warnings of danger sounded clear in Yennefer’s voice as she stalked closer towards the woman she once called rectoress.  
“I’m not, I’m genuinely curious,” Tissaia sounded back in much the same tone as Yennefer had used on her. When Yennefer said nothing and continued to stare at her expectantly, Tissaia decided she’d figure out for herself and perused through the violet-eyed woman’s mind.

“You’re this angry because I danced with that pompous git?” Tissaia huffed with disbelief, raising one of her eyebrows towards the woman before her, “It was just a dance, Yennefer,”  
“Oh, I beg to differ, and I’m sure he would’ve as well,” Yennefer snapped, “Christ the way you were touching him you’d think he was your partner, not me. I mean you may as well have touched up his arse for all you were doing,” Tissaia let Yennefer vent, her eyes blazing into hers.  
“Are you quite finished?” Tissaia asked once Yennefer stopped for breath, “What would you rather me have done? Anger the king by refusing his invitation despite me being free at that moment in time?” 

“Yes,” Yennefer hissed, surging forwards and capturing Tissaia in a scorching kiss. She pushed the older woman back onto the bed, the hairbrush falling out of her clutch unceremoniously.  
“And I’m pretty bloody positive that the invitation to dance didn’t include you flirting back with him. Yes, I heard you,” Yennefer communicated telepathically with Tissaia before breaking the kiss and pushing up from the older woman.

Tissaia panted for breath lightly as she propped herself up on an elbow.  
“By laughing along to his jokes?” She inquired in response.  
“I was thinking back to when you called him exquisite after he called you beautiful,” Yennefer’s eyes clouded over as she pushed the woman back down onto the bed and bit into her collarbone before sucking down. Tissaia remained silent, silencing a gasp before it could escape her lips as she sunk further into the bed.  
“Oh by all means let them hear just who makes you scream in ecstasy,” Yennefer growled into her ear before vanishing her clothes with a quick spell, leaving her naked above her former rectoress. Tissaia regarded the view above her with a hidden smile. She absolutely loved how dominant Yennefer got when she was jealous, though she never did intend to make her possessive in the first place. And she certainly hadn’t meant to flirt with the king, she mused to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her own clothes being vanished.

“You know, I should leave you like this for the king to find seeing as you’re so enamoured with him,” Yennefer murmured as she grabbed one of Tissaia’s tits and began to pinch and squeeze. This time Tissaia couldn’t hold back her gasp.  
“I don’t want him, I want you,” Tissaia tried once again, earning her a slight chuckle from Yennefer.  
“Well you certainly wouldn’t think that,” Yennefer murmured as she pressed her lips back towards Tissaia to give yet another bruising kiss.

Coming up for air once again, Yennefer muttered another spell to form rope on the bed. Tissaia watched it appear, the mere sight of it lighting a fire of lust within her. It certainly wasn’t often that the younger woman tied her to the bed to have her way. Another wave of Yennefer’s hand and Tissaia was flipped onto her back and her hand tied to the bed.  
“Safe word?” She asked Tissaia as she materialised her toy of choice for the evening, a toy dildo that managed to reach an impressive seven inches whilst pushing a vibrator against her own clit.  
“Stop,” Tissaia responded, too captured with lust for her brain to function properly. Yennefer barely stopped her chuckle at that as she pulled Tissaia’s knees up slightly so she was on her hands and legs.

With a wicked grin, Yennefer materialised a separate vibrator to use on Tissaia. After all, a bit of teasing never hurt anyone. Switching it on, the sound of buzzing filled the room, causing Tissaia to whip her head around to see what was going on. The mere sight of the toys about to be used on her sent waves of arousal down to her stomach.

Pushing between Tissaia’s wet folds, she pressed the vibrator straight against Tissaia’s clit. The effect was almost instantaneous.  
“Fuck!” Tissaia swore as her legs buckled under the feeling that crashed upon her. Pushing her face into the sheets, she was quick to grab onto the pillowcases with her hands. Yennefer watched on with satisfaction, entering Tissaia’s mind to search for any signs she wanted to stop what they were doing. She remained thankful that Tissaia allowed her to pass the wards into her mind, god knows it made it easier to see what the other truly wanted during sex.

Raising her hand, she slapped Tissaia’s ass, resulting in a light pink handprint forming on the left side of her butt. The older woman let out a breathy moan over the blow, before raising her arse back up once again much to Yennefer’s happiness. It seemed they’d discovered something else they could incorporate into a future event. Noting how Tissaia’s thighs had begun to shake and how frequent her moans had become, Yennefer removed the vibrator rapidly and placed it down onto the bed.

“Shit,” Tissaia muttered at the loss of contact, small beads of sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead as her fists clenched in frustration.  
“Oh I’m sorry, did I stop you from your orgasm?” Yennefer asked in fake sympathy.  
“Please,” Tissaia murmured barely audibly, wanting - no, needing the contact to continue.  
“I don’t think you’ve quite earned that luxury yet,” Yennefer replied, before spreading Tissaia’s legs further apart. Pressing her face forward, she sank her tongue against the older woman’s folds, causing her to hiss in delight as she felt a tongue pressing against her clit. Yennefer began a rhythm, dipping her tongue down to tease her entrance before swirling briefly over her clit. Only a minute later, Tissaia began to moan and gasp at every move as she attempted to grind against Yennefer and the pressure she was receiving the best she could in the position she was in. She could feel herself hurtling towards an orgasm before everything stopped.

She almost sobbed as all contact was lost again.  
“Please, Yennefer,” She begged, the lust and frustration clear in her voice as she resided herself to the fact that she was completely at Yennefer’s mercy.  
“Please what?” Yennefer interrogated, before rubbing a circle against her clit. The pressure was enough for a moan to erupt from Tissaia as her knees buckled slightly.  
“Please fuck me,”  
“Who do you belong to? Hmm?” Yennefer asked as she moved her hand down to the dildo to flick the switch that would start the vibrator against her own clit.  
“You, I’m yours, Yennefer,” Tissaia announced slightly louder than she’d aimed for. 

A strangled moan emerged from her as Yennefer thrusted the dildo into her, wasting little time.  
“Fuck, Yen-!” She cried out as Yennefer pounded into her, causing the bed to rock against the wall. Moans were escaping the younger woman’s mouth only seconds later, joining Tissaia’s to form a symphony of pleasure for anyone to hear within the vicinity.

It certainly didn’t take long for Tissaia to come undone, her thighs buckling from underneath her as she screamed out Yennefer’s name. The younger woman slowed down her pace, letting the brunette ride it out below her. Removing the cock from between Tissaia once she noticed signs of exhaustion seeping into her, Yennefer was hit with an orgasm of her own as the noises from the older woman coupled with the pressure on her clit threw her over the edge. Gripping onto Tissaia’s hips, she groaned out as her juices began to flow onto her inner thighs. She panted for air as she pulled strands of hair from her face before vanishing Tissaia’s bonds. The brunette flipped over to face Yennefer immediately after, fixing her with a tired smile.  
“Thank you, I’m absolutely yours, you know. I never would have gone with him, or anyone else for that matter,” Tissaia assured her as she sat up against the pillows.  
“Oh, I know that. But I thought you could do with the reminder that no one can make you scream out in pleasure quite like I can,” Yennefer grinned as she sat next to Tissaia to take her hand in her own,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
